May 25, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The May 25, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 25, 2015 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. This was the final WWE event at the coliseum before its planned renovation. Episode Summary R-Truth vs Rusev Let’s be honest: There was no way Rusev wasn’t going to destroy someone after getting shucked aside by Lana in favor of Dolph Ziggler last week. It was just R-Truth’s bad luck that it happened to be him (between this and his match the Elimination Chamber, Truth’s got a long week ahead). After The Super Athlete Accolade’d Truth into unconsciousness, however, he managed to coax Lana out for a kind of backhanded apology and an offer to resume their crusade, if Lana retracted her claim that he quit against John Cena in Bulgarian at WWE Payback. Dealbreaker. Not only did The Ravishing Russian — who seemed to be considering the proposal before Rusev dropped his caveat — refuse the olive branch, she deemed Rusev as “a liar and a quitter,” turned on her heel and kissed Dolph Ziggler some more on the stage. Rusev: Crushed. Dolph Ziggler vs Sheamus Getting a kiss from Lana is all well and good for Dolph Ziggler, but The Ravishing Russian’s lip-lock turned out as an inadvertent kiss of death when Rusev interfered with The Showoff’s actual contest on Raw, a rubber match against Sheamus. The Bulgarian Brute picked his moment perfectly, too, stalking down to the match right after Ziggler had superkicked Sheamus into a stupor. The Showoff saw Rusev coming and intercepted him with a superkick of his own, only to catch a Brogue Kick when he turned his attention back to the Irishman. Dolph didn’t have to kiss anyone’s arse this time; he did, however, eat a faceful of foot after the match when Rusev locked the battered Showoff in the Accolade, all while making sure Lana got a front-row seat to the carnage. Paige vs Tamina With Nikki Bella fielding challenges from Paige and Naomi for her Divas Championship, it’s plain to see that the Divas are making their own chances these days. It’ll be Paige who goes into SmackDown on her heels, though, thanks to some teamwork from Naomi and Tamina during the latter’s match with The Diva of Tomorrow on Raw. In fact, it was Naomi who hand-wrapped the victory for her cousin-by-marriage, cold-cocking Paige on the apron and allowing Tamina to scoop the former Divas Champion up for a match-ending Samoan Drop, all with The Bellas watching at commentary. 10-3 Handicap Match The New Day has been spending so much time protesting their title defense inside the Elimination Chamber, they seem to have missed out on the very real possibility they might win the match. That’s more or less how it went down on Raw when Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods — staging a sit-in to dispute their participation in the Chamber — were forced to battle all of their potential usurpers at once. We say “more or less” because while New Day technically won the match, it was a DQ ruling that gave it to them after Woods hit Kalisto with the Honor Roll and preened so much that the rest of the Superstars in waiting all jumped him at once. And while The New Day survived the ensuing melee, Woods got his when Cesaro & Tyson Kidd sprang and dropped him with the Cesaro Swing-dropkick one-two punch. Results * Singles Match: Tamina (w/ Naomi) defeated Paige * 10 on 3 Handicap Match: The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods & Big E) defeated The Brass Ring Club (Tyson Kidd & Cesaro) (w/ Natalya), The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young), Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) by disqualificatio Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Eden Stiles * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes